Every Heart
by eldies
Summary: Songfic Yuugi gets into a horrible accident. Will feelings from Yami shine through enough to save his life? Minor Yuugi x Yami, one-shot
1. Chapter 1

Yuugi walked the lonesome streets of Domino City, thinking of things that were wandering in and out of his mind.

What had been plaguing his mind that particular night, and many nights before, had been one person.

Yami.

Yuugi didn't know what was wrong with him. He was actually starting to have feelings for his other half.

And they weren't normal feelings, either.

__

If there were many tears falling down,   
Every heart would become gentle.  
If everybody expresses what they think,  
Every heart can be satisfied.

Yuugi had locked his soul room as he started to walk the streets; so Yami couldn't have heard what he was thinking about, but he just didn't care who heard his thoughts now. 

*~*~*

As Yami lay on his bed, lost in thoughts, he jumped when he felt pain surging through Yuugi's door.

Running to the corridor in between their two rooms, he saw out of Yuugi's eyes and gasped at what they were seeing.

They were halfway open, the eyes having rolled back into Yuugi's head. 

As a bright light shone onto the road, Yami appeared out of the Millenium Puzzle and gazed down at his hikari and gasped again at the sight.

From the looks of it, Yuugi hadn't been looking where he was going and neither had the driver of the car that had hit him. Yuugi lay broken on the street, his leg twisted to where Yami thought he would need a prosthetic leg for sure. There was a big gash on Yuugi's forehead, and blood was slowing draining from it.

Yami picked Yuugi up gently, trying not to cause his hikari more pain than he already was in. His heart sunk as he heard Yuugi gasp in pain and the small one's eyes opened slightly, seeing a blurry Yami in view. "I-it-itai…" Yuugi stuttered.

Yami held a finger up to Yuugi's lips. "Shhh, little one, you shouldn't talk right now, an ambulance is on its way."

Yuugi nodded weakly, before sliding his eyes shut again. He started to hiss every now and then in pain.

__

I was frightened by the never-ending night,  
So I prayed to the distant stars.

Come on, Yami thought, _that ambulance needs to hurry or Yuugi will die, and I don't know if I could handle that. I doubt it very much so._

Yami smiled as he heard sirens approaching and running to the vehicle when it stopped and two people with a stretcher in between them climbed out of the back. "Put him on here," they directed Yami.

Yami insisted on riding with the medical team in the back with Yuugi.

"How do you know him?" One of the people asked; her name was Kasumi.

"He's my brother," Yami replied as tears gathered in his eyes.

Kasumi nodded and she asked, "Where are you parents?"

"They died… they died a long time ago."

Sympathy filled her eyes. "Gomen ne –"

Yami held up his hand. "There is no need to apologize, I just don't want Yuugi to die." A tear rolled down his cheek. "We've been through everything together."

As they arrived at the Domino Hospital, Yami was at the doctors' heels as they ran through the swinging doors into the ICU.

Shoving Yami back out into the hallway, Kasumi said, "I'm sorry, we need to fix him up. Please wait out here."

As Yami sat out in the hallway, he thought of everything Yuugi and he had been through.

Beating Pegasus and getting back Grandpa. Helping Joey beat Malik's mind control. Winning against Noah and gaining their friends back. _Everything._

It was then that Yami realized he liked his hikari. Not that you could hate the kawaii things, but liking him as in a lover kind of like.

Yami went wide-eyed at this. He never had liked a guy before.

Then it donned on him that Yuugi might die. 

*~*~*

As Yuugi lay unconscious in his soul room, he felt feelings coming from Yami's side of the soul house coming that he had never felt before. 'Maybe,' he thought, 'I never really noticed them before.'

Slightly smiling when he heard Yami softly knock and let himself in, pocking his head and whispering, "How're you doing, aibou?"

Yuugi lazily pecked open one eye. "A little better," he wheezed. "Would you come over here, Yami? Please?"

Yami obliged, confused at the politeness. Walking over and sitting on Yuugi's bed, he reached up and stroked Yuugi's hair softly, smiling when Yuugi closed his eyes in pleasure.

When the beeping of the heart monitor in the hospital room became a sound that Yami always waited for to hear, the incessant and never-ending sound of relief became Yami's own life source. He would hold his breath until that near-silent '…beep…' had reached and filled his ears, and every time he would smile a little bit, glad that Yuugi kept going on and didn't want to give up so easily as he had done many times before.

The real panicking began when the beeping came more quickly every time. Being made to stand and give the doctors some room to work and give Yuugi a little more hope that he would live.

Back in Yami's soul room, he got an idea. Standing up and quickly walking back to his hikari's soul room, Yami walked in and saw Yuugi sitting on the side of his bed, bent over and breathing heavily (like a person would if they are having an asthma attack).

Walking slowly over to Yuugi and kneeling down in front of him, trying his best to look Yuugi in the eye, Yuugi's violet orbs meeting Yami's crimson pools, Yami reached forward and pulled Yuugi into a gentle hug. Yami smiled when he felt Yuugi wrap his arms around Yami.

Frowning and gasping when Yuugi layed back in need of air and straining himself to breath, Yami did the only thing he could think of right then and there.

Gently pushing Yuugi up enough to meet Yami, Yami met his lips to Yuugi's lips, and he breathed a breath of air into Yuugi's lungs. One hand still held Yuugi up and the other was clamped to Yuugi nose so air didn't escape. 

Giving another gulp of air to inflate Yuugi's lungs, Yami slowly drew back when Yuugi started to cough and some fluids came out. Giving him some space to breathe, Yami stood up and started to walk away back to his room. 

When he heard Yuugi whisper, "Yami… please don't leave," he turned around and saw a smile forming slowly on the hikari's face.

Yami sat down on the bed again and faced Yuugi, who had a full-faced grin by now. "Thank you for helping me just then… but I must ask. Did… did you mean that as a kiss?"

When Yami put his head down and fumbled with his hands, Yuugi knew that it did. Yuugi, sliding the short distance over to Yami and placing a hand on his leg, instinctively made Yami look at Yuugi. 

When their eyes met, Yuugi slowly leaned upward and hesitantly pressed his lips to Yami's, sighing slow and long when Yami dipped his tongue into Yuugi's mouth and licked every crevasse, their tongue tangling intimately.

Pulling away, Yami looked down at his light. "Yuugi… I think you should wake up now."

"Oh, that!"

At the outside world, Yuugi opened his eyes slowly and sat up in the bed, which was still in the hospital. The doctors were insisting that he lay back down, but after a few tests they showed that he was doing just fine.

Kasumi walked out to Yami. "You can come see him now. Heck, you can probably take him home now too."

Not wanting for her to know that he already knew, Yami's eyes lit up. "Really? That's great!"

Walking into the now deserted hospital room, except for the patient, Yami walked over and sat on Yuugi's bed. "Is it okay with you if we go home now, little one?"

Leaning up and giving Yami a deep kiss, Yuugi purred, "I think that would be a wonderful idea, love."

*~*~*

A/n: This was meant to be a one-shot, but I will continue it if any of you can give me ideas of how to. Thanks for reading, now please review! ^_^


	2. Chapter 2

A/n: because a lot of people wanted some explanations, I decided to do a second chapter. It's very short, mind you. Great emphasis on 'very'.

*~*~*

As Yuugi and Yami arrived home from the hospital, Yami smiled and was thinking…

After Yami had been allowed to see Yugi, the doctors had explained to the two of them that Yugi would most probably need prosthetic legs, but he could still walk on them for a short period of time, set aside how they had looked in the accident. They weren't totally mangled; they were still somewhat usable. 

__

Someday our souls will unite,  
_We will give peaceful approval._

Yami carried his aibou into the house bridal style. When he closed the door, he pushed Yugi onto it in a gentle kiss; right then and there he decided that it was better to kiss in their actual bodies, rather than in their soul rooms.

As Yami made his and Yugi's way up to their room, still kissing, Yami headed into their room and layed down, pulling Yugi on top of him.

Breaking for air, Yami closed his crimson eyes and hugged Yugi close. Taking the hint, Yugi cuddled up to Yami, closed his own magenta pools and went to sleep.

__

Memories of everything has settled,  
This is a warm place to be.  
The stars separate us from the future,  
We are always so brilliant, so shine.


End file.
